marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agamotto (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Oshtur (mother); Gaea, Isuus (aunt); Set, Chthon, Hyppus (uncles); Demiurge ("grandfather") | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Light dimension, which is accessible through his artifacts. Agamotto's Dimension | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer, mystic entity; former Sorcerer Supreme | Education = Tutored by Oshtur, extensively self-educated in mystic arts | Origin = Agamotto was an extremely ancient and powerful magic entity of order. He and the fellow-minded Oshtur and Hoggoth formed the omnipotent trio known as the Vishanti. | PlaceOfBirth = Oshtur's eye | Creators = Steve Englehart; Frank Brunner | First = Who Am I Living For? (vision) | Last = Off-Screen | HistoryText = Early History Agamotto's history is similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Season 6 Agomotto was glimpsed by Jean Grey alongside the other Avengers defending themselves against their corrupted teammate, the Phoenix.Who Am I Living For? (A!) | Powers = As the Sorcerer Supreme, and the spawn of an Elder God of Earth, a realm where magic appears especially attuned, Agamotto possesses extremely powerful magical abilities, which he can channel to certain mystics, mainly the Sorcerer Supreme of the mainstream Earth dimension, sufficient in strength for him to usually defend his reality. Agamotto has held his own against entities of such power as Dormammu and Galactus on several separate occasions when they clashed, making it apparent his full power can rival either's. It has been hinted that he is more powerful than both Oshtur and Hoggoth combined, despite being the spawn of the former. As the Vishanti, their power and omniscience is even further magnified. Agamotto specializes in divination and truth, such as the Eye of Agamotto's all-revealing light. Agamotto is described as "all-knowing," implying omniscience in dimensions even beyond his own, or at least potent mystic sensory abilities. So powerful are his abilities to gather knowledge, that he even has classified information concerning Cosmic entities in other universes. Agamotto is even capable of resurrecting others, as he did to Cadaver, as well as opening time portals. *'Magical Manipulation:' Agamotto is one of the three mystical entities known as the Vishanti. He created some of magical artifacts used by the Sorcerer Supreme such as Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo. Agamotto can create and manipulate magical attacks. *'Shapeshifting:' Agamotto can shapeshift to other creatures or entities. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Agamotto's "pipe" is actually a powerful magical artifact that assists Agamotto with his magics. He is also in some way powerfully linked to the Orb of Agamotto and the Eye of Agamotto, able to recall them across dimensions from even the grasp of a Sorcerer Supreme at whim. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Agamotto's sprite was made by M:AAFF Wiki User:Danny R.R. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010) Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates (Earth-1010) Category:Super Smart Category:Resurrection Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Sorcery Category:Shape-Shifting